Can you teach me how to play?
by WannabePornstar
Summary: He didn't have any intention of angering the brunet sitting on his lap. The blonde sensed something amiss as he asked Konohamaru what was wrong, only to make him turn away. Of course he teased the kid, but that's because he's Naruto's best friend. Why was he not meeting his gaze, and why was he blushing? NaruKono, Warning! Yaoi, One-shot, AU. Naruto/Konohamaru.


**(A/N) **Hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot. A simple challenge from a special girl, you know who you are, who asked me to write a Naruto/Konohamaru lemon with a little fluff. Never thought I would write this type of kink, but I made a promise. I don't think I would write another Yaoi fiction in a while… I may enjoy reading Yaoi, but writing it gives me the chills.  
I know some of you don't like Yaoi stories, and I respect that. If you don't like it, please leave this page as it has been clearly warned in the summary.  
Anyways, enjoy this fanfiction. R&R please…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. It is rightfully the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution… or the statement, "Just do it."… I've said enough.

**-Can you teach me how to play?-**

"At last Naruto-nii! I thought I would have to wait all, freaking, day!" A 13 year old teenager excitedly jumped in his place, seated on a large, red leathered couch. The brunet eyed the plasma TV in front of him with anticipation, as it turned on, a full grin plastered on his face. Another figure plopped next to him and gazed at the boy, feeling a slight tug on his own lips.

"You look quite jumpy, or did you do crack before you came, Maru-kun?" The teenager in question mock-glared at the other male who was running a hand through his blonde locks while shooting a grin back at the brunet. The brown haired boy simply sighed before he continued to jump up and down on the couch.

"Shut up and stop calling me Maru-kun! It's Konohamaru for crying out loud…" The reply he got was a soft chuckle from the older teenager crossing his legs up on the leather seat. As the TV changed screen, Konohamaru eagerly pulled on his brother-figure's sleeve, his grin never leaving his face, "Pass me the controller!"

Naruto could only sigh at the child's antics, feeling quite amused at the sight as he gently threw the white, wire-less game controller to his best friend. It had not even been a day since the release of the game called 'Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution', and somehow, the kid got it. When asked, Konohamaru simply exclaimed that he set camp in front of the store and stood by for about three hours before the store opened. If asked why he did it, he would simply mumble about his awesomeness and that he's cool like that.

Now, the kid was in his best friend, brother-figure and neighbor's house, after begging for Naruto to let him play on his PS3. The blonde hummed a little as a sudden question popped into his mind, "Umm, Maru-kun? Now that I think of it, why exactly are you at my place, and made me dig through my attic for the PS3? For all I know, you have one at your place, right?" The elder teenager quirked up an eyebrow as Konohamaru laughed nervously and scratched his head while staring at the ground.

"Aaah, about that… Well, my mother kinda predicted that I would do this since the same happened to me when the last part came out, so she hid my PS3…" He chuckled once more before turning back to the screen like nothing happened, his grin returning, leaving a sweat-dropped 16-year old on the sofa.

Naruto simply sighed as he gazed at the boy's face from next to him, his brow furrowed in concentration while he skipped the intro. He actually saw beads of sweat forming on the brunet's forehead even before the game actually started and now, his white T-shirt was drenched, sticking to the back of the young teenager. Naruto released another sigh as he got up from his place and turned on the fan, calling out to the boy on his way, "Geez, Maru-kun, you're being showered even before the game started… and the A/C is even on. By the looks of it, I think there would be a puddle forming on the ground after the first missions." He let out a small laugh as he saw the boy huff at his comments, and decided to tease him a little more, "Are you sure you're not on crack?"

The blonde dodged an empty soda can as he jumped onto the leather couch before witnessing the young boy growl, his face turning red in frustration. Naruto tried all his might to hold back the laughter as he watched the brunet next to him pout and turn around, avoiding the blonde's gaze, "Stop teasing me, Naruto-nii… I actually want to play this game…"

Hearing Konohamaru mumble, Naruto grinned and wrapped an arm around the boy while pulling him down, leaning into his ear, "But, you're so cute when you're angry… _Maru-kuuun_…" The blonde felt the brunet shiver in his hold after hearing the sly tone as Naruto leaned back to discover the stuttering, blushed face of his neighbor.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as Konohamaru stumbled over his words, trying to speak to the elder male, "S-stop that, I-I seriously w-want to play the game, s-stop teasing me!" He simply leaned in a bit more and kissed him on the cheeks before releasing his hold, leaving the brown-haired boy with an uncontrollable amount of red tinting his face.

Sometimes, Naruto asks himself, why does he tease the brunet so much, but could never find the answer. All he knew was that he enjoyed making the boy blush and leaving him at a loss for words, but it was slightly hard for him to actually dig up why he was doing this. He didn't mind even a little about the fact that he just kissed a boy, the brunet, in this case. Was it because Konohamaru was his best friend, or like his younger brother, he won't know. When he wonders about the situation, he would simply shrug and tell himself that he would find an answer someday.

However, this wasn't the same for the 13 year old in question. He couldn't simply shrug it off like the blonde did. Konohamaru tried hard to pout and turn around to face the game, but on the inside, he was battling his mind. He was always teased by the blonde and he would usually hit him or flip him off and continue what he was doing afterwards, but now, it was different. He could handle the normal teases shot at him with ease, but when it came to situations like before, he just stopped thinking. It's like he's not in control anymore. This didn't happen before, but not so long ago, he was getting some weird feelings to those types of teases. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheeks as he now faced one single question in his mind, 'Why do I want him to stop, yet want him to… continue?'

Furiously shoving the thought away, he shook his head before turning around to face the screen once more. Although his face showed concentration, he was not on his right mind to play the game. However, all of his attention was taken once more, by a request from the blonde beside him, "Say, Maru-kun, that game looks cooler than the last part. Can you teach me how to play?"

The boy simply stared at him for a second, taking in his interested smile, his piercing cerulean blue eyes, the whisker marks tattooed on his face, and quickly looked down, feeling a large amount of heat rise up to his face. Naruto was a little confused as Konohamaru answered, no, mumbled out without meeting his gaze at all, "S-sure…"

After a while of staring at the brunet, he simply shrugged, just like he always does when shit get's too serious for him to handle and squirmed closer to the younger male. Konohamaru held in a squeak as he felt the blonde suddenly move behind him, placing the surprised teenager on his lap, "U-umm, what a-are you d-doing, Naruto-nii?"

The said male shrugged once more as he lowered his legs, the other teenager unconsciously folding his own on his lap, "So I can see you play over your shoulder. How can you teach me while turning around all the time or turning your controller back at me every time I ask a question? It would be hard right?" Konohamaru could only nod as he felt Naruto's cheek slightly rub his as he adjusted himself, leaning back on the couch along with the brunet, who leaned on his hard chest, "So… how do you attack in this game? Is it the same like the last one?"

Naruto looked over the male sitting in front of him, leaning above his right shoulder while their faces kept on touching, the blonde not noticing the rise of heat on the brunet's face every time they made contact. He heard Konohamaru's shaky breaths, but ignored them when he heard him reply, "W-well, it's the same l-like before. You press this s-shape to jump and t-this shape to attack."

Naruto nodded a little as he looked back up to the screen. All this while, Konohamaru had been trying with all his might to control himself, but failed miserably as he started to shake in the blonde's lap. He was still battling his mind, but this time, he was starting to lose control. 'Why am I feeling like this? It's just Naruto-nii… He does this all the time! It's just how he his… but when his cheeks touched min-' He was brought out of his uncomfortable stupor when Naruto questioned him once more.

"So to do a jump kick, you have to press this one and then the other, right?" Konohamaru weakly nodded, but jumped when he felt Naruto's large hands on his small ones, trying to show him if the older male was hitting the right buttons. However, this time he felt the brunet flinch on his laps, and on instinct, wrapped his arms around the younger teenager's stomach, "What's wrong, Maru-kun?" He looked up at the brunet and was slightly surprised when Konohamaru looked away.

Sensing something amiss, the blonde pressed the pause button to settle the younger teenager beside him on the couch and moved closer to his face. Konohamaru still avoided eye contact with him making Naruto even more confused, "Maru-kun, what's wrong?" He heard an incoherent mumble, but that was all he got. The blonde couldn't take it anymore and stood up, straight in front of the brunet and placed his hands on his shoulder, making Konohamaru unintentionally stare straight at him.

Instead of anger and frustration the brunet thought would be on his brother figure's face, he saw nothing but concern and confusion in his cerulean blue orbs, as he asked him once more, "Maru-kun, just tell me what's wrong? After I asked you to teach me, all your excitement seemed to fade away. If anything is wrong or even if you don't want to teach me, I won't hold it against you. You're my best friend for a reason, don't you know that?" Konohamaru felt his face go a deeper shade of crimson under Naruto's firm gaze, and squirmed down onto the couch, not removing his dark blue eyes from the blonde's cerulean blue ones.

Suddenly he turned away and Naruto was going to turn him around until he heard Konohamaru's low voice, "Its n-not about t-the game…" Naruto barely head his mummer and removed his hands from his shoulders, leaning down to his knees on the floor.

He took the boy's hands in his and smiled at the sweating form of his best friend, "Then why don't you sit back up and tell me what's wrong? I'm here for you to talk to, right?" Naruto released a sigh of relief when Konohamaru nodded weakly, slowly getting up to co-operate with him. The blonde sat beside him once more, and turned around to face him.

The brunet hesitated to meet his gaze at first, but when their eyes met, it was like he was hypnotized. Konohamaru felt his heart skip a beat at the sharp, cerulean blue eyes as his dark, black one's met each other. Naruto too, felt something different about the brunet's gaze as he witnessed a new tint of red covering his face. Now, Naruto was no child. He knew that type of blush would be due to the person being sick, or due to the person feeling extreme emotions. The blonde put two and two together quickly, and suddenly had an uncomfortable feeling in his gut as he worked out one, possible answer.

Uneasily, Naruto sighed and asked the flustered teenager next to him, "Just tell me what's going on, okay?" Konohamaru was brought out of his stupor once more, but this time, he didn't unlock his gaze, as he started to speak.

"I j-just… I h-have this feeling, Naruto-nii. Every time, y-you… y-you tease me…" The brunet stopped after that. There was no way he could put together the words that he wanted to say, but Naruto was clearly frowning now. He knew, he knew what he wanted to say, because what he said was all the confirmation he needed. He didn't know what to do in this situation, but he wanted to help his best friend in this, however, he was in a difficult position.

Taking in a deep breath, Naruto cupped Konohamaru's cheek and turned his head around, staring deeply into his eyes with concern, "Maru-kun, I think I know what's wrong, but I still want to check. I'm going to do just one thing, and you tell how you feel after that. If you want to forget this ever happened, I'm sure we'll work this out, okay? Do you trust me?" The male in question unconsciously leaned into his large hand, rubbing his cheeks on it before slightly nodding at Naruto.

Naruto nodded back with a smile as he rubbed the brunet's cheek with his thumb, getting a small smile back and… he leaned forward. Now, Konohamaru was a little freaked out. His best friend, no, his self proclaimed brother was nearing very close, uncomfortably close to his face and he was starting to sweat, "Umm, Naruto-nii, w-what are you d-doing?"

Konohamaru tried to lean back, but his body wouldn't respond. Instead, the surprised brunet started to move forward, staring with an unknown desire at Naruto's lips, as both of their eyes became half-lidded. He couldn't, even by using all his might, control his body and just lost it, acting on instinct. His mind screamed about how wrong this was, but his heart was beating like crazy, ignoring every little protest he wanted to make.

Naruto felt the boy's soft, innocent lips touch his, sending a shiver down both their spines as the blonde pushed on, gently giving a suck on Konohamaru's upper lip, waiting for him to respond. The brunet was losing his minds as he was thinking if he should return the kiss or not, but before he could even answer himself, he unconsciously pushed on and gave a suck on Naruto's lower lip, kissing him back. That was all needed for the both for them to lock into a deep session of making out, closing their eyes and holding out for a good one minute.

Out of breath, the both of them unlocked their lips and stared at each other, a blushing Naruto at a very flustered Konohamaru, without saying a single word. Before long, they felt another field pulling in between them, closing in once more while gazing into each other's parted lips. The blonde was battling his thoughts about what just happened at the moment, but decided to go with the flow, not really knowing what to do or what to actually feel. On the other hand, Konohamaru simply gave up to his instincts. He didn't try to hold nor cared about anything at the moment, as the both of them closed their eyes once more, their lips joining together into another adventure of exploring each other's tastes, this time letting their tongues enter the game.

Furiously rolling and tasting every inch of the moving flesh, Konohamaru unconsciously grabbed the blonde's hair from behind and settled himself on top of his lap, his legs going around Naruto's back. The elder teenager too, reached behind the brunet straddling him and dug his hands into his hair, firmly pushing him onto his lips, continuing their heated battle.

After moaning and groaning into their deep kiss, they finally moved apart with Konohamaru placing his hands on Naruto's chest, feeling the hard muscle underneath the thin, orange shirt. The two of them gazed into each other's eyes, the brunet with a slight hint of lust, unknown to even himself. He was about to move in once more, followed by the blonde, but was surprised when the latter stopped and gently tugged on his hair.

Naruto smiled as he placed his forehead on Konohamaru's, confusing the younger male as his lips were parted expecting another kiss. The blonde saw the clear frown on his best friend's flustered face, the brunet wanting nothing more than to ravage him at the moment. Seeing the eager look in his eyes, Naruto simply sighed, "Maru-kun… Before we go any further, I just want to make sure of something. Tell me what you felt just now, okay?"

Konohamaru turned around and pouted at the request, but was forced to meet his gaze once more, feeling the blonde's long fingers underneath his chin. Konohamaru couldn't resist his serious gaze as he sighed, and decided to comply with him, but stuttered as he couldn't find the words once more, "J-just now, m-my mind was telling me t-that this is v-very wrong… but w-when you k-kissed me, I c-couldn't control it… my b-body didn't respond and a-after the last k-kiss, i-it didn't f-feel wrong at all…"

Konohamaru didn't unlock his gaze as he saw the blonde close his eyes, releasing a small sigh with his smile still intact, "Go on…" The brunet was a little surprised as he realized that Naruto knew he was holding back. Finding no other reason to resist, Konohamaru simply looked down.

"W-When I k-kissed you… my… I-I… I-" The rest was heard as an incoherent mumble making Naruto open his eyes and quirk up an eyebrow. He leaned down and whispered into the brunet's ears, gently swiping away the hair which covered it.

"You what, _Maru-kun_" Naruto felt the brunet tremble on top of him once more, after feeling his gentle touch and hearing his seductive purr. However, Naruto didn't expect the other presence he felt from a bit lower; a gentle poke by something small, yet hard, on his stomach. The blonde slowly gazed down and held back a surprised exclamation, at the sight of his best friends little member getting itself erect under the boy's brown shorts.

Once more, the only reply Naruto got was another incoherent mumble so, he leaned down but this time, gently touching his lips on the side of his pale, innocent neck, "What did you say, Maru-kun?" He felt the two small hands resting on his chest shake as he gave a single, soft kiss to his skin, getting a hitch of breath from the boy on his lap.

That was all he needed to do when Konohamaru furiously threw his head up, pushing back hard on the blonde's chest as he stared into the smirking elder teenager's cerulean blue eyes. His dark brown hair slicked messily on his face with his eyes squinted as an uncontrollable tint of red on his cheeks kept on forming, his mouth slightly parted as he breathed hard at the blonde in front of him. With desperation in his voice, he hit the blonde on the chest and shouted, at the top of his lungs, "I wanted to do more things with you! I wanted to touch you! I wanted to kiss you! I wanted to go all the way! Are you happy now?!"

Konohamaru and Naruto, mostly the brunet, was extremely surprised at his outburst, a new blush spreading across his sweat covered cheeks due to utter embarrassment. He could hardly believe that he shouted that out, without a stutter, without a care in the world and right inside the room next to his apartment. He wondered what could happen if his mother heard him just now, but was brought out of his thoughts with Naruto's melodic laughter filling the room. Narrowing his eyes at the blonde, he wanted to shout out and scream, but was stopped by a lone finger on his lips.

Naruto simply smiled at him after chuckling for a while and removed his finger from his soft, pale lips slyly trailing it down all the way to his chest. He looked up at the angered teenager once more, before replying with no hint of hesitation in his voice, "Why didn't you say that before, Maru-kun? I wouldn't have stopped…"

His eyes widening in realization, a full grin replaced his frown while he moved forward on instinct, slamming his lips onto Naruto's once more, suprising the blonde. Naruto too, had to take some time to think about what happened all these days, about his teasing and how Konohamaru reacted to it, and it finally made sense. Though the kid didn't realize it, he was crushing on the older male for all this time.

It would be a lie if Naruto exclaimed that he had no problems with the situation even if the thoughts he battled were far from his actions now. He was full set on changing the teenager who he thought was confused, to go on a different path but after his kiss, it was the same for him. He didn't want to stop, and he didn't want that moment to end. In all his life, he never imagined that he would be kissing his best friend on the lips, hell, but all that didn't matter to him any longer. For the first time in his life, he would agree that he was experiencing the utter feeling of euphoria, as the blonde continued to ravish the brunet on his lap.

They continued on making out and soon enough, Naruto felt himself go hard in the heat. It was expected as they tasted each other's mouths, rolling and battling for dominance with their tongues. After a while, the blonde sensed Konohamaru unintentionally start to rub himself onto him, his little member against Naruto's hard stomach. Clearly knowing that he was as horny just like him, Naruto decided to make the first move.

As he held onto the brunet's hair with his left, his right snaked its way down his chest and towards Konohamaru's brown shorts, grabbing the small lump whole in his large hands. The brunet unintentionally squeaked into the kiss, his voice being muffled by Naruto as he shoved his tongue inside him once more, "Eeee-Mmph!"

The blonde felt his best friend squirm under his hold as he gave a light pull on his member through the brown shorts, effectively making them break their kiss. The elder teen took in the look on Konohamaru's face, his scrunched eyebrows, his blushed cheeks and his lower lip, bitten down trying to muffle the loud moan escaping from him. It all turned him on even more and Naruto started to feel uncomfortable in his jeans as a large lump clearly poked out of the blue clothing. He was, however, brought of his stupor once more by Konohamaru's pleading voice, "R-remove m-my pants. Please…"

Naruto didn't wait another second as he couldn't help but want to please the younger teenager even more. Trailing his hands down to the brunet's hips, he swiftly took him up and turned him around, all in a blink of an eye, making it a little hard for Konohamaru to even make out what actually happened. All he knew was his straddle was reversed with his back now on Naruto's chest, facing the paused game on the TV.

The brunet didn't even get a chance to turn around as he felt Naruto attack his neck once more, making him release a long moan with his touch. The blonde sucked and licked the spot before moving up, starting on another, while he quickly unbuttoned the boy's shorts. Pulling it down, he raised his head to look at the small member poking its way out of his tight boxers and smiled slyly, licking the brunet's earlobe, "You're exited aren't you, _Maru-kuuun_?"

Konohamaru gritted his teeth as he felt the blonde's hand slide into his boxers, letting out a loud squeal as the elder teenager fully grabbed the member inside, laying a gentle kiss on his cheeks in the process. Naruto felt the warm piece of flesh in his hands as he gave it a single pull, earning a tight hold on his thighs by small hands, "Naruto… Naruto-_kun_… Haah," The blonde smiled at the newly added suffix and the lack of –nii in his statement.

Without another warning, Naruto removed his other hand around the boy's waist and grabbed the top of the boxer, pulling it down in one take. On instinct, the brunet shook down the last piece of clothing between him and Naruto, and revealed the sight of his pale skinned cock, little drips of pre-cum already forming on top of the slit.

Naruto held in a grin as he looked at the rock hard member in his hands, the boy's balls hanging softly down below as he leaned back up to Konohamaru's ear, whispering in a seductive purr, "So was this how you felt, _Uke-chan?_" Now that made the brunet shiver. He knew that it was just a tease, but the picture of Naruto and him, Naruto pounding into him and Konohamaru on submission, left an uncontrollable desire in his body, almost shaking at the image as his blush reddened.

The whisker-faced teenager felt the piece of flesh inside his hand wiggle on its own, releasing a little more liquid on top of his slit. Naruto wondered if it was his dirty talk doing the work or his kisses on the boy's neck, but didn't think much of it as he felt himself go even harder at the sight. Naruto wanted to give the pure teenager all the pleasure he could, and ravage him in ecstasy.

Suddenly, the flustered Konohamaru felt his body lift once more, letting out a small squeak as he was placed beside Naruto, his head on the armrests of the couch. It was one surprise that he was so strong but he was more startled when Naruto turned around, placed his legs over his shoulder and leaned down, straight towards Konohamaru's package. The brunet felt himself shiver at the blonde grinning at him from below as he teasingly caught the hard shaft in his hands. He let out a loud, pleased moan as Naruto slowly stroked it, moving the pale skin up and down, gently caressing his balls with his other hand, "Ohhh… Naruto-kunnn…"

The blonde leaned down even further, raising his firm behind up in the process as he took a whiff of the exotic scent coming out of the younger teenager's manhood. Konohamaru could've passed out at the sight of the blonde seductively grinning at him, but suddenly widened his eyes, letting out a very loud groan as he felt wetness surround his cock. His head arched back, but forcing himself to look down while biting his lips, he witnessed the blonde sucking on his hardened piece of flesh, swallowing it whole.

Naruto felt the shiver running through the brunet's body as he tightened his lips and pulled up on the small shaft inside his mouth, getting a wild moan from his best friend, "Ahhh… Mmmm…Naruto-kun, t-that feels so g-good…" Naruto knew that Konohamaru was pure. An innocent young virgin and he was confirmed with the thought as he tasted the continuous, slow flow of his juice pouring inside his mouth. The mere thought of giving the boy his first ever blowjob sent an uncontrollable desire down his body, wanting to go all the way.

The blonde kept on bobbing his head, receiving a fair amount of twitches from the virgin as he squirmed and moaned in his position. Konohamaru felt his eyes tighten as Naruto rolled his tongue around his member, taking in every inch of his small cock. The older teenager felt two hands dig into his blonde locks, caressing them gently as he moved up and down. Naruto, hearing Konohamaru's moans, couldn't help but look up as he continued sucking his small member. He took in every little detail on the flustered brunet as he squirmed once more.

His brown hair falling behind him as his head was slightly arched back, his mouth parted with trembling lips, his eyes shut tightly, a never ending tint of red surrounding his cheeks as drops of perspiration covered his forehead, breathing hard while letting out loud moans. That was all it took for Naruto's member to fully stand erect, quickening his pace on the brunet's hardened cock. The blonde felt Konohamaru's cock stiffen itself in his hold, stating the fact that he was nearing his orgasm.

Naruto continued to bob his head up and down as he trailed a lone finger up his stomach, chest, neck, chin, and finally to the confused brunet's lips. Konohamaru looked down hazily at the blonde and after receiving the eye smile from Naruto, he got the message. Quickly taking it into his mouth, he covered his long finger with a wet, thick layer of saliva, making the blonde shiver at the sensation. Letting it go with a pop, Konohamaru smiled as he saw the blonde close his eyes, concentrating even harder on his member.

The older teenager smiled mentally as Konohamaru got the message, and accepted it with ease, Naruto, setting his mind on satisfying the brunet as much as he could. He didn't stop his bobs as he slowly lowered his wet finger, settling it on the crack of Konohamaru's behind. The brow-haired boy in question gritted his teeth, knowing what was going to happen and clenched the blonde's hair. Getting the sign he was ready, Naruto lingered his finger into the small crack, making its way to the top of his small entrance. He felt the uncontrollable shiver going down the younger teenager's body, and decided to continue.

With a firm push, he sensed his finger go inside his small asshole with ease, due to the saliva acting as a lubricant and felt his walls tighten around it. Suddenly, Naruto felt the cock inside his mouth stiffen hard, twitching and shaking as Konohamaru let out a wild scream. The blonde realized the finger was all he took for his best friend to reach his orgasm, and pulled up his lips to the cock's head, stroking its bottom with his left and remaining hand hard. He hungrily gulped down the salty liquid as Konohamaru shot inside him, increasing with every stroke, arching his back on the couch. The brunet was in heaven right now, his mind completely void of thought at the pleasure he was receiving. It was not the first time he came, but having an orgasm like this was something he never dreamed of. The younger teenager never imagined he would release this much juice, because he was literally over flowing with semen into his best friends mouth. As his spasms started to cease, Konohamaru fell onto the couch once more, panting and breathing hard as he felt Naruto release his now limp cock with a pleasurable pop, the older teenager's finger still inside him.

Naruto smirked at the tired brunet, his eyes almost closing right before giving a small gasp. The blonde's smirk widened as he pulled out his buried finger, only to push it in once more, making the boy below him moan out. Seductively, he leaned back up to his face and gave a soft kiss on his lips, "Does it feel good?"

Konohamaru didn't know what to say. It didn't feel as good as the orgasm he received, but as Naruto's pace fastened, he felt himself go hard once more. It wasn't the sensation he got when he was getting aroused by the blonde's blowjob, but it felt good. His slightly parted mouth as he started to relax, getting use to the external feeling inside him.

Suddenly, Konohamaru let out a surprised squeal, as he felt another finger pushing into his already tight hole. He squirmed in Naruto's hold as he pushed and turned his middle finger, finally getting it inside along with his index finger. For Konohamaru, the first second was so painful he even wanted to shout, but as it settled in and moved along with the first one, he felt the unnatural pleasure return. Getting use to Naruto's long fingers settling itself deep inside his ass, he let out a moan as the blonde fastened his pace.

Naruto however, was losing control. Feeling his finger get squashed by the mere tightness of Konohamaru's hole, he wanted to do nothing more than to fill it with his own member. He wanted to come inside him. He wanted to release his thick semen into him and watch the boy wiggle and squirm in his hold. He wanted to ravish his virgin body, leave kiss marks all along him. He wanted to fuck him. Fuck him hard.

That was the last thing he thought before his eyes went half lidded, his thoughts completely vanishing from his mind as instinct took over the remaining victim in the intercourse. Konohamaru pouted and frowned as he suddenly felt the blonde's finger leave him, and turned around to look at Naruto. Somehow, something was different about him. The playful smile on his face was not playful anymore; instead, it held another look. His eyes closed and hazy, his bottom lip bitten and his face flustered, Konohamaru was just too innocent to realize that was a smile radiating with lust. He stared into the cerulean blue eyes of Naruto; a little scared at his look but released his breath as he heard Naruto's voice, care adopting his tone, "Maru-kun, turn around, okay?"

Konohamaru held no hesitation as he shakily got up, a little dazed out by the little expedition they went through a little while ago, but complied with his request. The brunet turned around and set himself on all fours with Naruto behind him, not catching a glimpse of the teenager removing his shirt. He turned around, giving his small, firm behind to Naruto, and blushed as he saw his best friend's body. Simply, it was ripped. His toned abs, even more defined under the bright light above them, his arms bulging with every moment, his shoulders stiff with pure hardened flesh. Konohamaru trembled in his position, his arms and legs nearly giving way at the sight.

Naruto looked back at Konohamaru and smirked at the surprised, flustered look on his face, "You like what you see?" His smirked widened as the brunet unconsciously nodded, legs quivering behind him. Seductively, Naruto moved behind him, staying on his knees as he laid a single hand on top of his drenched, brown-hair, rubbing his erection through his pants in-between his crevice. Konohamaru moaned at Naruto's touch and felt his arms go limp underneath Naruto's push, and fell face first onto the sofa. The brunet thought if this was what Naruto wanted all along and turned around, only to witness the blonde remove his pants.

Konohamaru felt extra hard at the sight of him lowering his pants down to his knees, his erection poking itself out rock hard from his loose boxers. The brunet started to sweat as he looked at him under Naruto's hand, his face on top of the armrest and getting the message, thought if his hard cock was actually going to fit inside him. He started to question if Naruto would even stop at this point. However, his questions were answered as he saw Naruto lower his boxers.

An uncontrollable amount of blood flowed to the boy's face as he gaped at the hard cock Naruto now held in his hand, its foreskin pulled down, trimmed pieces of golden hair on top of it, his balls hanging below the sun-kissed member. Feeling an uncontrollable shiver go through the boy's body, Naruto gently ruffled his hair, smiling at him warmly, "Don't worry Maru-kun… Just trust me, okay?"

The brunet could only nod as he felt the 12 inch cock's head make its way to the top of his crack, moving down with a firm push and finally landing itself on top of his asshole, about a whole size smaller than its head. Konohamaru trembled at the touch but let out a pleased sigh as he felt a hand wrap itself around his own hardened member, and felt the hand on his head loosen its grip. Removing the brown hair covering his ear, Naruto leaned down and whispered into it, making the brunet shiver once more at his husky, yet caring voice, "I want you to do something for me, okay? Just tell me if it hurts, and I'll stop right there, okay, Maru-kun?"

Konohamaru couldn't help but nod as he felt the hand on his member start to stroke him, feeling the blonde's breath on his neck. He didn't lean back up after his whisper, and gently placed his lips on the back of the younger male's neck, moving his remaining hand to his own member once more. Taking in a deep breath, he adjusted the hard cock in his hands and pushed, getting Konohamaru to inhale sharply as he slowly made his way in. Even before the head could fully enter, Naruto heard a light sob from underneath him, and stopped on his tracks, stating sternly at the brunet under him, "Maru-kun! Tell me if it hurts, and I said I'll stop!"

Naruto was confused as the boy shook his head and looked back up at him, tears forming in the corner of his black eyes, making the blonde feel extremely guilty. He was going to pull out until he heard Konohamaru laugh weakly, "Ha… ha-ha… Naruto-kun… Just do it…" Naruto tried to argue once more but was stopped as he heard the brunet shout this time, "Just shut up and slam it into me! I need this now, and I promise you I won't regret this!" He looked back sharply at the startled blonde, tears rolling freely down his eyes as he gazed at Naruto, "I need this… please… Naruto-kun… You're the only one I want to do this with… the only one I can trust this with… the only one I know would make me feel better, no matter what happens… because…" A grin broke through his sobs as his face darkened the deepest shade of red the blonde ever saw, "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, NARUTO-KUN!"

To say that the blonde was surprised was an understatement as he gaped at what his best friend just said, his eyes widening to its limits, until he felt tear forming in his own eyes, devouring every word of Konohamaru's out-burst. Gritting his teeth as a full grin appeared on his face, he leaned back down at the brunet's turned face, catching him in a deep, loving kiss. Even though the position he was in was hard for them to make out, it didn't bother any of them a single bit as they ravished each other's mouths. Finally breaking the kiss, a small trail of saliva entangling from their lips, Naruto looked at the brunet with happiness and ecstasy filling his cerulean blue eyes, he too, whispered to the brunet, "I-I… I love y-you too, Maru-kun…" Konohamaru's eyes widened as the statement and let out a melodic laughter filling the entire room, along with Naruto. He felt Naruto lean back up and place his lips on his neck once more, right before giving out a loud grunt.

That was it for Konohamaru as he felt himself being filled rapidly in one take, letting out an ear piercing scream as Naruto pushed his whole member inside him. The blonde was quick on the reaction as he swiftly placed his hands on the younger teenager's mouth, ignoring the sting as Konohamaru bit into the palm of his hand at the extreme pain he was feeling at the moment. Naruto tried with all his might to calm down the squirming brunet below him, whispering soothingly into his ear, "Maru-kun… just relax… don't try to fight it… just relax and let the pain reside… I love you, and I won't hurt you, okay? It's just for the second… Just relax and try not to panic… It'll be okay soon… Believe me, Maru-kun…"

Unbelievable, Konohamaru lowered his muffled scream as he released himself from Naruto's palm, gritting his teeth once more as he felt the huge member inside his ass. He could literally feel it in twitching deep inside his stomach, giving Konohamaru an uncomfortable taste in his mouth for a few seconds. Taking in deep breaths, he let the pain reside and once more, he felt the pleasure from being filled return, only this time, it came in at a larger rate. His small cock hardened as Naruto continued to stroke it after concluding that he was now okay. Placing his hands once more on top of Konohamaru's head, he ran it down his drenched back and on top of his ass, giving it a playful grab, making the brunet giggle. Sighing after seeing that he was fully okay, he grinned back at the brunet and stood up fully on his knees once more, "Scared me a little there… So, are you okay? Should I start moving, or should I wait a little more…"

Naruto manually stiffened his hard cock inside the boy's ass and smirked as he felt the boy weakly nod, getting the message that he should start moving. Konohamaru turned around and placed his face on top of the armrest, getting ready as he felt himself lose control once more, Naruto's hand moving even faster to stroke his member.

Letting out a wild moan, Konohamaru gripped the couch underneath him as Naruto pulled out, making the blonde shiver as he felt his hard cock get squeezed inside, giving his foreskin a perfect tug before releasing itself. Leaving only the head inside, he waited for a minute before slamming down into Konohamaru once more, but this time receiving a quieter shout from the brunet. The said teenager was feeling more and more pleasure as Naruto moved back up, slamming back down with equal force, again and again. As he felt the large piece of flesh fill him and Naruto's firm hands stroking his own shaft with intense speed, he would agree that the pleasure he got was nothing like before. Nothing like the time he thought he was experiencing the best thing of his life, no, this wasn't even close. It's like he was high on drugs of pleasure and uncontrollable lust.

Naruto kept on his continuous pounds, feeling the tight hole get easier to flow in with every thrust and finally was able to move in a continuous rhythm. Konohamaru was on another world right now, freely moaning not caring about where he was as the blonde pumped into him. Naruto too, was feeling the heat as he felt pre-cum form on his own cock. Moving his hips swiftly, he trailed his right hand into Konohamaru's shirt and teasingly poked his nipples, getting another squeeze on his cock from the moaning boy. His left hand worked the small piece of flesh within it and fastened the pace even more, suprising even himself at the pressure he was applying on his best friend's cock. Releasing a loud moan as his motions made his thrusts fluid enough to fasten, Naruto bit his lips and lowered down once more.

The blonde kissed Konohamaru on the neck, hearing him whimper in his hold, "Naruto-kun… it, i-it feels good… please d-don't stop… Mmhmm…" Naruto nodded into his neck as he stood up from his position, and leaned back up, removing the hand underneath the boy's shirt and slightly widened his small ass while his other hand continued to pump him. With a loud groan, Naruto rose up slowly, pulling his cock out at an agonizingly slow pace and rammed back down into him, getting a very loud moan from the scrunched up Konohamaru. The position he was in turned on Naruto even more as he listened to the boy's desperate pleas, "Naruto-kun! Faster… ahh… Faster Naruto-kun! Slam into me! Fuck me harder!"

That was it for Naruto. He completely lost control as his thrusts fastened at an extreme rate, making the couch squeak and shake at his pounds. Konohamaru was out of his mind, simply on heaven. He didn't feel anything else other than Naruto's hard strokes and his monstrous ramming, his small asshole widening each time it was filled by his large cock. Suddenly, the brunet heard a loud cry of pleasure from Naruto as he felt something warm shoot inside him, "Ahh, Maru-kun! Fuck, I'm coming… I'm coming!" The said brown-haired boy let out an even louder moan as he felt an uncontrollable amount of viscous liquid shoot inside him, filling his tight whole to the point he couldn't take it anymore, but held out.

As Naruto kept on his orgasm, he didn't halt the movement of his left hand, feeling the small cock inside twitch once more. Naruto realized that Konohamaru too, just reached his limit as his felt it twitch a few more times, a warm string of liquid on his hands and some blobs on the couch. The brunet's ecstatic moan filled the room as he cried out, "Ohhh, Naruto-kunnn! I just came! I came!" Naruto gritted his teeth, trying to hold his position until he fully released everything into him. However, his aim failed when he felt Konohamaru's knees give way from under him, the brunet falling onto the couch as he finished his own orgasm, Naruto falling on top of him as he went down.

The blonde too, released the last of his semen into the brunet's ass before removing his limp cock, plopping onto the back of his best friend. Quickly rolling onto the side, he let Konohamaru turn around, a full grin plastered on his drenched face as Naruto quickly moved up onto him. The younger male panted and breathed hard as Naruto nuzzled his head into his neck, feeling their respective members rub against each other as Naruto settled himself on top of the brunet. The blonde too, was panting and breathing hard as he felt small hands dig into his hair and a gentle kiss on his cheeks.

He looked up to see the still grinning Konohamaru, the tint of red across his face still intact, "Haah… you know t-that was not a spur-of-the-moment thing, right?" Naruto let out a little chuckle as the brunet continued, "I really meant it… Naruto-kun…" Hearing the tone in his voice, the blonde leaned down and captured the brunet's lips with his, making the boy moan into the brief kiss. After releasing him from his lock, Naruto gazed into his black eyes and saw nothing but conviction in it. He felt a heart skip a beat as Konohamaru fluttered his eyes, his mouth spreading into a warm grin, listening intently as the boy whispered, "I really do love you… Naruto-kun…"

The blonde felt butterflies in his stomach at the statement and had the courtesy to blush, quite forgetting the state they were in as he leaned down once more, ravishing the brunet's pale lips, taking in his exotic taste and leaned back up. A never ending grin forming on his face, he too, whispered to the brunet, "I love you too, Maru-kun…"

With that, he simply settled his chin on the boy's shoulder, feeling the gentle strokes on his golden hair as Konohamaru hummed happily under him. However, their moment was ruined by a loud knock on the door, effectively separating the two boys apart, sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Naruto started to sweat as he heard the knock once more but sighed as he saw the door was locked from the inside, "U-Umm, who is it?" The blonde called out and waited for a reply.

Naruto heard the warm melodic tone of a middle aged woman and sighed as he recognized Konohamaru's mother's voice, "Naruto-kun? Is Konohamaru-kun there? I called his phone for quite some time now!" He gazed back at the brunet who couldn't remove the grin plastered on his face as he hurried back into his clothes, rubbing away the excessive 'liquid' from his body with the tissue Naruto threw.

"Yes he is! He's in the toilet right now. He just came out. We were watching a movie!" Konohamaru mouthed the words 'thank you' at the blonde who just winked back at him. He quickly ran up to the door, only stopping when the blonde motioned him to come. Konohamaru moved in and leaned down as Naruto pulled him into one last kiss on the lip, making him shiver at the feeling. Naruto smirked as the brown-haired teenager turned around and walked over to the door, giving one last look along with a grin to him before opening the door and walking out.

He could hear the woman's voice as they opened the door next to his apartment, "Watching a movie huh? That's a relief… For a second there I thought you were going to play that game you bought yesterday. Well, that explains the screams I heard just before I came…Scary movie huh? Oh well…" Naruto couldn't hold it anymore as he burst out laughing, still naked on the couch and thought how Konohamaru was taking it. His thoughts were answered as he heard the woman's faint voice once more, "What are you giggling on about, and what's with that blush on your face?"

The blonde rubbed a tear drop from his cheeks as his laughs ceased and recalled everything that happened today. He never would've guessed that coming to play a single game could change into… well, to put it in his perspective, a hardcore anal fuck. The teenager sighed as he looked at the couch filled with the brunet's semen, and back to his naked body, his jeans still at his lower legs, and stains of their love juices all over his bare form. A grin forming on his face once more, the phone next to him vibrating caught his attention.

He took it and unlocked the phone, letting out an insane laughter as he read the text message. Calming himself down once more, he stood up and decided to take a shower, throwing his phone onto the couch as he walked into his room. If one were to look at the screen now, they would see a simple text message.

"_Hey Naruto-kun, gonna drop by tomorrow to… ahem… get my game, okay? I hope to see you soon, you blonde idiot.  
Love, your only Maru-kun. :3  
PS. I'm not even going to ask you. You're my boyfriend from now on, so deal with it!  
XOXO 3"_

**-x-**

**(A/N) **After I re-read the story, I had to punch a wall and bang my head on a metal board to feel manly again, but it was worth it._  
_


End file.
